Unplanned
by pseudonymitous
Summary: Adopted continuation of Mattisse's "How Could She Be So Stupid?" (with permission). SUMMARY: The Walkerson one-night stand finally happens, just before Auggie starts getting serious with Parker. Both parties think it's over as soon as the sun comes up, and resolve to forget it... Until Annie discovers she's pregnant, with a now-engaged Auggie's baby.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _Hey guys! So the lovely Mattisse wrote 6 chapters of a fic called "How Could She Be So Stupid?" and basically put it up for adoption, at which point I stepped in to continue it, with their blessing. **The following was all written by Mattisse; it is everything written up to now, put into one document. **I will continue the fic from the end of this "chapter." I hope this isn't too confusing. As per usual, neither Mattisse nor myself owns Covert Affairs or any of its content. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Shit!" I mentally chastise myself for being so stupid; for letting it go that far. Not that it's necessary, I'm paying for it now. A drunken one night stand with my best friend and I end up pregnant. What's Joan going to say?

Joan. I have to tell Joan. Hello, desk duty. At least she'll know what to do, Joan always knows what to do.

...

"Joan?"

"Yes, Annie?"

"I - what's the protocol for alerting your higher-ups of an impending pregnancy?"

"Well there's a special form - excuse me?"

Annie stared nervously at the ground as she felt her cheeks grow warm.

"How did this happen?"

"It was a one night stand."

"With who?" Annie's eyes remained glued to the floor. "I'm going to find out sooner or later, you might as well just tell me now."

"Auggie. It was Auggie."

"Does he know?"

"No one knows," she said as the tears welled up in her eyes. She walked out of Joan's office quickly, not wanting to seem weak. Next thing she knew, she was in the women's restroom, thanking God that she's alone.

...

"August Anderson, my office, now!"

"Somebody's in trouble," taunted Jai.

...

"Is something wrong Joan?"

"That depends. Are you ready to be a father?"

The head of Tech. ops. stood speechless in Joan's office, while time seemed to slow down. "Pardon?"

"It's my understanding that you had a one night stand with agent Walker." The color instantly drained from August Anderson's face.

"Are you - are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you think I'm saying that Annie is pregnant, then yes. What were you thinking, Auggie?"

"We weren't thinking - not clearly anyway, we were both drunk."

"Oh well that changes everything," Joan remarked, sarcastically.

"What do I do?"

"I suggest you go find her and talk about this."

...

"Annie?"

"Go away, Auggie, you shouldn't even be in here."

"Now Annie, you know I can't do that. Not until we talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, Auggie."

"Like hell there isn't."

"I don't expect anything from you Auggie. You're happily engaged and who am I to mess that up?"

"You are my best friend Annie, and _that_ is my baby!"

"Parker -"

"Parker be damned, Annie. I am _not _just going to walk away from this. Parker and I will figure it out."

...

"Parker, I have something very important to tell you, and i'm not sure how to say it."

"Just spit it out Auggie." Auggie was silent for a minute. "Auggie what is it? You're scaring me."

"How do you - how do you feel about kids?"

"I'd like to have some one day, why?"

"Well, how do you feel about stepchildren?"

"Wait, you have kids? When exactly did you plan on telling me this?"

"It was just a one night stand."

"With a stranger?"

"With my best friend."

"Is she still your best friend?"

"Yes."

"How long ago was this?"

"About three months. She only just found out she was pregnant."

"So you don't actually have any kids yet."

"If that's how you want to look at it..."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to support Annie and the baby."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to figure it out as we go along."

...

When she finally works up the nerve to call Danielle, she almost chickens out. She's not sure how Dani is going to react, but she's hoping for the best.

"Hey Annie, What's up?"

"I actually have a question about the house."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can I - can I turn Katia's room into a nursery?" She's met with silence. And it's making her extremely nervous. "Dani?"

"Yeah I'm still here, I just don't know quite what to say. Care to explain?"

"It was a one night stand, I just found out, and we're not together."

"Who's the father?"

"Auggie."

"_The _Auggie? At least you know the kid will be cute. Does he want to be involved?"

"Yeah, but he's engaged. I don't know how she's going to take it."

"That could get complicated."

"I know."

"Well, I have to get the girls up, but keep me updated, and do whatever you want with the house."

"Thanks Dani. Tell the girls Good Morning and I love you for me."

"Will do, Annie. I'll talk to you soon, bye."

Well that went... better than expected.

...

"I told Danielle yesterday. She actually took it pretty well." She was sitting on the edge of his desk in front of him after bringing him his usual.

"How did you tell her?"

"I asked her if I could turn Katia's room into a nursery."

"That's one way to do it I guess," he said after a minute. "Did she say yes?"

"She said I could do whatever I wanted with the house." They sat in comfortabe silence for a minute, until: "I have an appointment tomorrow. Do you want to - you know, come with me?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

...

* * *

From here on out, I (Pseudonymitous) will be continuing the story. I'm reading through the reviews from the original document as I move forward with the second chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_Fair warning: I have a very different writing style from Matisse. I hope that's all right and doesn't break up the storytelling itself too much for you guys. Please let me know what you think! I'm new to this whole story-adoption thing and I really want to do a good job._

* * *

Annie sat in the waiting room at the obstetrician's, pretending to read a six-month-old issue of _People. _One hand drifted subconsciously to her midsection and the reason they were at the doctor's office in the first place. This baby was no larger than a carrot stick, and it was already dictating where its mother went. And with whom.

Auggie found the place fine, taking a seat near the door. Probably best for a quick getaway. Annie got up and took the seat next to him.

"Hey, Momma," he said with an impish little grin.

Annie tried to masquerade her discomfort. "Hey. Glad you could make it."

A large woman in Tigger-print scrubs emerged from the back. "Anne Walker?"

Annie stood, Auggie at her elbow, and followed the nurse back to the examination room.

"Is this your first prenatal appointment?" The nurse asked as Auggie took a seat and Annie hopped up onto the exam table.

"I went to my primary doctor for a blood test, but this is my first obstetric exam," Annie said. She was in work mode for some reason, all clinical and matter-of-fact. She noticed Auggie noticing, too, and blushed in spite of herself.

The nurse checked Annie's health history, lungs, heart, weight, et cetera, et cetera before the doctor came in and got down to business.

"You know, it's not often we have the father in the room for these sorts of things," the obstetrician said from between Annie's knees. "Am I correct to assume you're the father?"

"That's what they tell me," Auggie said.

"Usually expectant mothers bring their own mothers, or sisters, friends- really anyone who doesn't get squeamish around stirrups," the doctor joked.

"I have an edge there, I guess," Auggie held up his cane.

"Everything looks good," the doctor said, sitting Annie back up. "You're still fairly young, healthy, with a good family history."

"Great," Annie said, her relief audible.

"And, near as I can tell, you are about three and a half months along, which would put your due date around..."

"May 21st," Auggie said.

Both the doctor and Annie whipped around to look at him.

Auggie put his hands up in surrender, apparently feeling the heat of their stares. "I crunched some of my own numbers."

"May 22nd, in fact, is my guess. Are you two together?" the doctor asked, in a wink-wink sort of way as he removed his gloves.

"No," Annie jumped on the answer before the doctor even finished his question. "He's engaged, actually."

The doctor's eyebrows shot up, but he seemed to reserve judgment. "Is that so?"

"We're friends," Auggie clarified.

"Takes some stones to accompany a woman to the OB when you've got someone else waiting at home," the doctor commented. He turned to Annie. "Your baby daddy is a stand-up guy."

Annie sighed, and forced a smile. "Yeah, he's something all right."


	3. Chapter 3

"So... how was the baby doctor?" Parker asked over lo mein that night. She slipped it between a comment on the weather and a retelling of a story she heard on the radio that morning. It caught Auggie entirely off-guard.

"It was good," he managed. "Everybody's healthy."

"Good," she said, her voice pitched a little too high to convey actual happiness.

"You know, we haven't really talked much about this," Auggie said. "How are you...?"

"Feeling?" Parker supplied. "Um, honestly, I don't think it's hit me yet."

"Oh."

"I mean, it's big news," she said calmly. "You got another girl _pregnant." _

"She's not another girl," Auggie said gently.

"No, right, she's your best friend from work." Parker's voice was too calm, too amicable. Auggie sensed they were living in the calm before the storm- the brief period of understanding before his fiancee went ballistic. "Who you slept with."

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before _you."_

"How far along is she, Auggie?" Parker's voice retained an edge.

"Three and a half months."

"Wow. So right before me," Parker scoffed. "To the day, almost."

"Yeah. With 'almost' being the operative word."

"We _just got engaged, _Auggie. This is all supposed to be shiny and new, and now-"

"There's a baby coming in six months," Auggie sighed. "I get it, Parker. I am aware of the situation."

"So you see your baby mama every day at work, and then you come home to me. And that doesn't seem weird to you."

"It all seems really weird to me," Auggie said. They were nearing Raised Voices territory. "But what choice do I have?"

"Where I come from, women have options," Parker muttered.

"And where I come from, you respect what women do with those options," Auggie countered. "Annie's keeping the baby, Parker, whether I make the choice to be there or not. What kind of guy would I be if I just abandoned her?"

Parker sighed. "You're right. You're right, you're right, you're right."

"It doesn't sound like I wanna be right in this situation," Auggie sighed, hearing the building repressed anger in her voice.

"I think it's sinking in," she said.

"Let it out," Auggie resigned. "It's better to get all of this out in the open."

"You don't want that," Parker said softly.

"I really do," Auggie said.

She sighed, and set down her fork. "She is three and a half months along."

"Yeah."

"And to think I'd been rounding up how long we've known each other."

"I have too."

"Telling everyone four months, because I didn't want to deal with the fact that I was engaged after such a short period of time."

"Yeah."

"And now..."

"It looks like I cheated."

"It looks a hell of a lot like you cheated."

"I didn't cheat on you, Parker. I would never."

"This is our life, Auggie. Not an episode of _Friends," _hysteria crept into her voice. "We haven't even set a date- I doubt it'll be within the next six months. I'm going to be going into a marriage that immediately has a child. And I don't even get to be the mother."

"No one expects you to stay through something like this," Auggie said. "It's too much."

"What do you mean 'no one expects' me to stay?" Parker sounded offended, and hurt. "I am not some deadbeat, Auggie."

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong."

"Then what were you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that it's a huge responsibility. It's a huge sacrifice and compromise," he drew a breath. "I'm giving you an out."

She sighed deeply. "I don't want an out, Auggie. You asked me to level with you. I'm leveling. This isn't just about you being the stand-up guy. You're standing by Annie, and that's a sacrifice. And now I'm standing by you."

"And I appreciate it."

"But I'm not some instant stepmom."

"I'm not some instant father. But it's evolve or die out, here."

"I want to meet Annie," Parker said finally. "I'm in this, I wanna know our baby mama."

Auggie grinned. "All right."


	4. Chapter 4

Annie sat at her kitchen counter, regarding the parade of prenatal vitamins laid out before her. She was supposed to take one of each of these? Every day. No, wait, some of them were every other day. With food, without food. What were these supposed to do again? She remembered when she was 15, and one of Danielle's friends told her prenatal vitamins made your hair shiny. She'd taken one, and been so sick to her stomach that she never tried them again. Annie and vitamins didn't mix. She was squeamish in the weirdest ways.

She'd also been exceptionally smell-sensitive lately. Everything turned her stomach- the smell of the coffee stand at work, the broccoli cheddar soup at Panera only moments after it had seemed like the most delicious thing in the world... Eric Barber's chips.

When she got off the elevator that morning, Auggie walked right past her.

That was a first.

"So that's how it is!" she joked, calling after him.

He paused, frowned and turned. "Good morning, Walker. My bad."

"What's the deal?" she tried to keep it light as he took her elbow. "You blowing me off these days?"

"You? Never," Auggie said. "You just, uh... I didn't recognize you."

Annie frowned.

"You break up with Jo Malone?"

"Oh," Annie said. "Like, every smell on the planet makes me barf these days."

"Morning sickness, thou art a bitch," Auggie joked. "I take it you put the kibosh on the kitten heels, too."

Annie peeked down at her running shoes, with the hot pink soles. "I didn't even realize I was wearing these. I've been wearing them around the house lately... They're so much more comfortable."

"Well you are throwing me off left and right."

"So much for that fuzzy aura you can sense."

Auggie scoffed and rolled his eyes as they split off in separate directions. "Get to work, Walker. And try to hold your lunch down."

...

"So is it true?" Eric asked.

"Spit it out, Barber, I don't have the time."

"You knocked up Annie Walker?"

"Do you have to use that phrase? I hate that phrase."

"So, yes?"

"Yeah, Annie is pregnant."

"And yes you are the father?"

Auggie sighed. "Yes."

"Dude, why am I the last to know about this?"

"We weren't really broadcasting. It was a one-night stand, almost four months ago."

"Slap me some."

"Nope. Put your hand down. I am leaving you hanging."

"What's Parker think about it?"

"She's fine."

"No way."

"Yes, way."

"Just once, when confronted with a chill, sexy girl, could you pass one along to me?"

"I'm so far off the market they're scratching the decals off my storefront window, Barber. My chill, sexy days are over."

Barber chuckled. "All right, buddy. More for the rest of us."

"That's why I like you, Barber," Auggie muttered. "Always the town optimist."


	5. Chapter 5

Annie stared at the Post-It with Parker's phone number on it for what felt like hours before working up the nerve to actually dial. She'd ambushed Auggie in his office and gotten him to quickly dictate it in between tasks without ever really giving him the chance to ask why she needed it. Annie knew that Auggie would want to work it out between them, help arrange the first meeting between his baby mama and fiancee. But Annie didn't want to give him that chance. She needed to meet Parker on her own terms.

Parker was hesitant on the phone, but sweet. She had one of those sexy raspy voices Annie always wanted but never achieved. The kind men really liked. She sounded young. She agreed to meet for coffee on Saturday morning.

...

"Annie Walker called _you?" _Auggie asked incredulously, pulling a t-shirt over his freshly showered torso.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Parker laughed, pulling her hair out of its towel turban and letting it fall damp and wavy around her shoulders.

"It isn't," Auggie said quickly. "I'm glad my fiancee is finally meeting my best friend."

"Well, I'm glad too," Parker said, applying a dash of lip gloss and slipping into her skinny jeans. "Really glad. We'll be seeing a lot of her."

"Figuratively, in my case."

"Whatever. You know what I mean."

Parker grabbed her purse and jacket and planted a quick kiss on her fiancee's lips. "I'll see you in a few."

"Tell Annie I say hi."

"Will do."

...

Annie watched the door like a hawk. The first few people were definitely not Parker- a fifty-year old woman, a male construction worker, a young mother with a triple stroller. Then, a slim brunette. She had a sweet face, with searching eyes and a pearl ring on her left hand, and Annie knew she was the one. Parker Rowland. The humanitarian, the fiancee, the legend.

Annie knew there was no way Parker would have any context for her visual description, so she stood and approached her.

"Parker?"

Parker smiled. "You must be Annie!" Her eyes flickered to the blonde's abdomen. "You're barely showing!"

"I'm just into my second trimester. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Oh, I couldn't..."

"Come on, my treat. You drove all the way out to Georgetown, after all."

"Vanilla chai?" Parker requested, her cheeks flushed with the guilt of perceived imposition.

"No problem. I'm just right over there," Annie indicated the table where she left her book.

The two of them settled in with their drinks and took a long, awkward sip.

"So how are you feeling?" Parker asked.

"It's been fine so far," Annie said. "It took me long enough to figure out I was pregnant. I guess I wasn't really displaying symptoms."

"This is such a weird situation," Parker admitted.

"Your honesty is refreshing," Annie laughed in spite of herself. "It's all damn weird."

"It's going to be a whirlwind," Parker said. "But Auggie's going to be such a good dad."

"For sure," Annie said. "That's comforting, at least. And I'm sure you're going to make an amazing stepmom. That is, if you want."

"I've given it a lot of thought, and I love Auggie," Parker said firmly. "We've weathered a lot of surprises these past few months we've been together."

"You really have."

"And it's rare to find that support system in someone else," Parker mused. "But I think we finally found it. I'm not thrilled about the situation, but I still think I finally found it."

Annie took a sip of her tea, trying to deflect those words and spin them, so they didn't hurt. This was a positive thought, after all, Auggie and Parker being each other's support system. It was good. Good for the kid. Good for their future unconventional family. But Annie felt the words like arrows, stinging with the reality that she'd always seen Auggie has a support system that was exclusively hers. He'd been her personal scaffolding. She didn't want to believe that he could be that for anybody else. But everything was changing.


	6. Chapter 6

_Warning for those of you who are staunch about your ratings: The second half of this chapter is really PG13. I'm sure you'll all be fine._

* * *

"So you were in the Peace Corps?" Annie asked. She was on her second refill. Parker was waiting on a slice of banana bread. They were getting along far better than Annie expected.

"Eritrea," Parker nodded.

"And how was that?"

"Eye-opening," Parker said. "The culture shock was enormous."

"That's the best part," Annie said. "Going to a new place and discovering that there's so much more than you. Can't beat it."

"It really is amazing," Parker agreed. "And I loved just being with the people. There's nothing like the look on someone's face when they receive clean water."

Annie nodded, smiled. "I actually worked with the Peace Corps for awhile after college."

"No way."

"Yeah, I traveled for about seven years, spent two of them with the Corps in Kiribati. I think they closed the program in 2008."

"Where'd you go to college?"

"Georgetown. I studied linguistics. You?"

"International relations at the University of Richmond."

"You really are a Virginia girl, huh?"

"Through and through," Parker smiled. "I never meant to stick around like this, but sometimes life doesn't turn out like you plan."

"No kidding," Annie said, her thoughts flickering once again to the baby.

"Hey, Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something kind of... personal?"

"Go ahead."

"Why was it just a one-night stand? You and Auggie, I mean."

...

_Annie wiped her mascara- stained eyes and attempted to compose herself as Auggie slid open his front door._

_"Annie Walker. What are you doing here?"_

_"Danielle kicked me out," Annie tried to keep the hysteria out of her voice, and failed._

_Auggie opened the door a bit further, leaving room for Annie to enter. She stood still and silent in his kitchen, trying once again to rationalize the day's events. First, the defection gone wrong, the innocent man who was now dead and would never see an American baseball game. All that time in the hospital. And then, when she realized life was too short not to come clean to Danielle, an eviction. All Annie had wanted to do was go home. Now she wasn't sure where that was._

_To her surprise, Auggie didn't seem to want to talk it out. He went to the cupboard and found a bottle of Patron._

_"This," he held up the bottle. "Is my emergency tequila."_

_He got two shot glasses and filled them over a spill tray. He placed one on the island and raised the other. "I promised myself I wouldn't open it unless the shit really hit the fan."_

_"How long have you had it?" Annie managed, sniffing her shot._

_"Three weeks," Auggie smirked._

_"The shit hit the fan three weeks ago?"_

_"Define 'shit,'" Auggie took the shot. "Define 'fan.'"_

_Annie swallowed her shot and coughed._

_"You all right?" Auggie asked._

_"Hit me again."_

_"You pour," he handed her the bottle. "We'll get drunk faster."_

_"To the shit and the fan," Annie toasted, and they threw them back._

_She poured another._

_"To honesty," Auggie declared._

_And another._

_"To American baseball," she called._

_And another._

_"To whoever invented Patron," Auggie laughed._

_"And to the man who slept in a public hospital because he couldn't wait for the gift shop to open."_

_"To the woman who values the truth."_

_But they didn't drink. Instead of connecting with the shot glass, their lips connected with one another. Auggie pulled her in at the waist and she immediately found herself grabbing for his shirt. They knocked around the kitchen, joined at the mouth. Admittedly, Auggie had a navigator's advantage. Everything was fuzzy at the corners and moving too fast. Even in the impossibly low ambient light of his apartment, bright spots coursed through her field of vision. She cursed into his mouth when she realized his pants had a button. He reached down and rectified the situation himself._

_Annie had been known to black out under the influence of tequila, but not that night. Maybe it was the day's constant disappointment, or the endorphins from her tears, or the extra oomph of a fresh bottle and a sturdy shot glass, but she was more present than she'd ever been. She woke the next morning with the hiccups and a hangover._

_"We got really drunk last night," she said as she rolled out of his bed the next morning._

_"I'll make some coffee," he said, buttoning his shirt in the corner of the room._

_"Thanks, Auggie," she said, patting his shoulder on her way out of the room in search of her top. "I needed that."_

_"We all need to blow off steam sometimes," Auggie said as he made his way into the kitchen. "No shame in it."_

_Annie considered his words. No shame in it. There didn't have to be, right?_

_"But hey," he turned, two cups in hand. "While we're still coasting on my knowing exactly what you need, can I offer one last piece of advice?"_

_She smirked. "Sure. What?"_

_"Set up that safe house. You can't afford to waste any more time."_

_"I just realized I don't exactly have a change of clothes."_

_"I'm gonna do something I never ever do," Auggie grimaced. "Come here."_

_He pulled open a bottom drawer and retrieved a pullover sweater. "I have no idea whose this is, but someone left it here after a sleepover. I shudder to think I let a topless woman loose in DC, but no one's ever claimed it."_

_"You have a drawer of discarded conquests' clothes."_

_"First of all, that is undeservedly harsh. None of them were conquered or discarded, thanks. Second of all, no. This isn't a Katherine Heigl movie. I just have the shirt."_

_Annie slipped into the top. "It fits."_

_"All right! Please don't give it back."_

_"I can do that."_

_He made coffee, they drank it in his kitchen and proceeded to work like nothing had happened. As far as Annie was concerned, it was so innocent, it might as well have been Ben & Jerry's and a movie. Just a pity party between friends. _


End file.
